Consecuencias de una clavada mal hecha
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Cosas extrañas suceden en el gimnasio de Shohoku: Sakuragi sufre un accidente, Rukawa se le declara, ¿y Mitsui quiere un trío con Ryota y Sendoh? *Por favor, no tomes este fic con demasiada seriedad*


**Consecuencias de una clavada mal hecha**

Se suponía que ese era un entrenamiento de rutina más. Se suponía.

Aunque el hecho de que Hanamichi se diera un feroz cabezazo contra la canasta bien podría considerarse parte de la rutina.

—¡Ryota, aquí, aquí! —gritó un acelerado Sakuragi mientras lograba evadir –sin mucho esfuerzo– la defensa de Yasuda.

El 7 de Shohoku le envió un pase por lo alto, contando con los espectaculares saltos del pelirrojo para atrapar la bola.

"_Ahora sí, haré mi espectacular clavada y dejaré a todos sorprendidos" _Hanamichi atrapó el balón en el aire y aterrizó con fuerza. La canasta solo estaba a unos metros. Tres pasos, volvió a saltar –un salto espectacular, hay que admitirlo– y cuando estaba a centímetros de hacer la que sería la clavada del día, algo falló en los cálculos y la cabeza roja dio de frente contra la madera del soporte. La canasta se movió, el balón salió de la mano del lanzador y entró sabe dios cómo en la malla y Hanamichi cayó al piso como un costal.

—¿¡Sakugari!?

...

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Ayako le extendió una mano y Sakuragi medio se incorporó, tocándose el chichón en la frente, todo el gimnasio le daba vueltas. Entonces escuchó una vocecita que ya conocía.

—¡Sakuragi! ¿Estás bien?

Oh dios, si se trataba de Haruko; Hanamichi se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba el objeto de su amor por el genio del basquetbol.

Pero cuando la niña ya se había arrodillado a su lado, ocurrió algo inesperado. Rukawa, ese maldito zorro dormilón, se había arrodillado junto a ella y la había _desplazado_ así, sin más y sin ninguna muestra de educación. Y luego había osado poner esas manos de zorro sobre _sus _hombros, sosteniéndolo con firmeza.

—Idiota —le dijo—, no vuelvas a hacer eso. Me asustaste.

Todo el gimnasio calló en un silencio sepulcral. Rukawa… ¿había hablado? Peor aún, ¿estaba preocupado… ¡por Hanamichi!?

Sakuragi quedó en shock, toda la rabia anterior y los insultos que tenía pensado dirigirle a su rival por haber desplazado a Haruko de su lado murieron en su garganta. Y el silencio hubiera crecido demasiado incómodo si en ese instante alguien no gritara desde la puerta del gimnasio.

—¡Kaede!

¿En qué momento Sendoh había hecho su aparición dentro de Shohoku? Ni idea, pero lo cierto es que allí estaba, plantado en la puerta, con su peinado que desafiaba a la gravedad y sin la sonrisa característica en su rostro.

El _As_ de Ryonan avanzó hacia el tumulto que rodeaba al pelirrojo, y se dirigió al zorro, digo, a Rukawa.

—¡Lo sabía! —apuntó con un dedo hacia Hanamichi, que no entendía para nada qué diablos era lo que estaba sucediendo, salvo que Rukawa _aún _no le sacaba las manos de encima—. ¡Me estás engañando con Sakuragi! ¡Y yo, que confiaba en ti!

Hanamichi no sabía que era más extraño: lo que acababa de escuchar, o el hecho de ver a Sendoh haciendo un puchero. Quería decir algo, pero…

—Lo siento, Akira, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Sakuragi.

_¿¡Q-QUÉ!?_ El jugador estrella del equipo se levantó, enfrentando al otro chico con la misma expresión de aburrimiento que solía llevar siempre pintada sobre el rostro de alabastro.

—¡Es que acaso esta semana no significó nada para ti! —sollozó Sendoh, aferrándose al pecho de Mitsui, que por esas casualidades de la vida se encontraba de pie al lado del afligido joven—. Eres tan cruel.

Los demás miembros del plantel miraron con desaprobación a la pareja en el piso; entiéndase a un inexpresivo Kaede y un inhumanamente confundido Hanamichi. Mitsui acarició el cabello de Sendoh tratando de consolarlo:

—No llores, si quieres te puedes venir conmigo y Ryota a mi departamento.

La proposición hizo que Sendoh volviera a sonreír, mirando con ojos brillantes y esa sonrisita sexy al lanzador de triples y al mejor defensa, que respondió con un despreocupado movimiento de hombros.

Y sin perder tiempo, los tres chicos desaparecieron del gimnasio hablando sobre no sé qué cosas acerca del impresionante tamaño de Mitsui y la increíble flexibilidad de Miyagi.

Sakuragi se giró hacia Rukawa, la cabeza aun doliéndole por el golpe:

—A-acaso tú… —_Mierda, cómo decirlo. ¡Estúpido zorro! No podía estar enamorado de él, ¡precisamente de él!_

Kaede se encogió de hombros, dándole lo que –según sus estándares– era una sonrisa…cosa que a Hanamichi le pareció más que nada una mueca entre macabra y pervertida. Y antes de que su puño volara a borrar esa mueca, la puerta del gimnasio volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron a tropel un grupo de personas desconocidas.

Hanamichi los miró con preocupación. ¿Se trataría de algún otro amante despechado? ¿Alguien más que venía a declararse?, ¿o que buscaba un trío? Tembló.

Un guardia de seguridad que se parecía sospechosamente a Uozumi entró seguido de otros cuatro tipos que llevaban consigo redes, sogas y armas de anestesia.

—¡Allí está! —exclamó uno de los tipos que era el calco de Koshino, mientras otros dos –que no podían ser sino el miope y el suplente de Shoyo– se abalanzaban sobre Akagi atrapándolo con la red.

—Rápido, amárrenlo antes que pueda zafarse —Uozumi –quiero decir, el guardia de seguridad–, le pasó una cuerda al cuarto tipo, que corrió enrollando al capitán con ella.

—¡Ahora si no podrás escapar, Gorila! —dijo un triunfante Nobunaga, satisfecho de su trabajo.

—Solo por si las moscas… —el guardia disparó un dardo anestesiante sobre una de las nalgas del capitán Gori, y entre los 5 levantaron al pesado espécimen para llevárselo.

—Pido disculpas por la interrupción —se presentó un hombre elegante de traje y corbata, con un bronceado demasiado familiar—, pero se nos había escapado este animal del zoológico y era necesario atraparlo, por la seguridad de todos.

Y cuando Maki _–¿quién otro podría ser?–_ salió del edificio, seguido por una preocupada Haruko; Ayako tomó la mano de Kogure y tiró de él hacia los vestuarios:

—Creo que nosotros dos tenemos cuentas por arreglar, Superior —le guiñó un ojo, coqueta— y además, debemos dejar solos a estos dos.

Y así fue como Hanamichi Sakuragi, ostentado un enorme chichón en la frente, se quedó a solas con su eterno rival Kaede Rukawa, quien lo miraba con una expresión de astuto zorro hambriento. Porque el resto de la banca había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

—Ahora tú y yo vamos a conocernos _a fondo _—susurró el pelinegro, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. A lo que un asustado y confundido Hanamichi solo pudo responder con un:

—¡NO! ¡Con cualquiera, menos con el zorro!

—…¿Qué? Hanamichi, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ayako lo miraba preocupada echándole agua sobre la cabeza, y los demás estaban o preocupados o aguantándose la risa –como Ryota y Mitsui– viéndolo tirado en el piso.

—Do'hao —murmuró alguien que ni siquiera se acercó al herido.

Hanamichi se levantó de un salto, _¿todo era producto de su alucinación?_ Haruko no estaba en el gimnasio, el Gori no era un Gori y no había sujetos con redes que vinieran a buscarlo; Mitsui y Ryota no estaban planeando hacer un trío con Sendoh –en fin, esperaba que no–, Kogure no se liaba a la mánager y lo mejor de todo, Rukawa no se le había declarado ni pensaba hacerle sabe dios qué cosas.

Suspiró aliviado –qué digo, aliviado era poco: feliz– rascándose la nuca y echándose a reír de tamaña tontería.

—No es nada, ¡ningún golpe puede acabar con este genio! —dijo, retomando su buen humor.

Humor que casi se va al carajo cuando, al salir de los vestuarios, vio a Mitsui bolso al hombro alejarse con Ryota mientras le comentaba: "¿Qué tal si invitamos a Sendoh hoy?"

~Fin~

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> No, Mitsui y Ryota no se andan en "malos pasos". Ellos hablaban de un verdadero juego de básquet con el jugador de Ryonan; Hanamichi malpensado ;)


End file.
